Empty Spaces
by Trunks1
Summary: A sonfic, which takes place after Sephiroth's death. (angst, shonen-ai, Cloud/Sephiroth))


A/N: Yes, I've been a Cloud/Sephiroth addict for a long time. But have I ever contributed  
anything  
to the C/S world? Noooooooo.. Therefore, I bring you this songfic.  
  
Angst anyone? *blinks* Anyone?  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
Empty Spaces  
  
by Trunks  
  
song by: Fuel  
  
  
  
Mister could you maybe lend a hand  
To help a drowning, starving, soulless man  
Whose eyes are blind and feelings all but numb  
Whose ears are all so deaf and mouth is dumb  
  
  
[ You are with me.   
As I sleep, or try to, my eyes fill with the beautiful pictures of you.  
I can almost feel you holding onto me, but then I realize it's nothing but  
my imagination.  
Once, I swore I heard you speak, but then I woke up.  
  
A horrible nightmare, that's what I had always hoped it was. I always hoped  
that I would wake up and you would be there, next to me, not lying on the   
ground, dead.  
  
But that wasn't you I killed, was it? No, you died long before that. It   
wasn't you, it was Jenova. She only looked like you, moved like you, spoke  
like you...Fought like you.  
  
No, my Sephiroth died a long time ago, replaced with that monster that  
tried to destroy us all.  
But, Gods, Sephiroth, I miss you.  
  
Don't think I ever forgot about you. Every day, every moment I'm alive, I  
always remember your stoic face.  
Your silver hair and mako green eyes..]  
  
  
This is the way, is the way  
I fill your spaces now  
It's the way, it's the way  
Cause all that's been left for me  
Is to fight to fill these empty spaces  
  
  
[ "Cloud?" Tifa asked, placing a hand on my shoulder, concern filling her  
eyes.  
I almost winced.   
She sat down next to me, sitting her drink down on the table. "What's wrong, Cloud?"  
I know what she thinks. She knows I've changed since the fight with Sephiroth, but she  
just  
thinks it is because I miss Aeris.  
  
Oh yes, of course I do. Aeris was my friend. But, that wasn't the reason.   
But how did you tell someone that you were in love with Sephiroth? Tifa doesn't know  
what  
he was like before Jenova got hold of him. I do.  
  
I hate to think what would happen if she found out. Would she think I had gone insane?  
Yes, probably.  
  
"Nothing." I answer, though I know it is useless to answer. None of my answers will  
satisfy  
her curiosity and concern. Why? I think she can see right through me, most of the time.  
  
"Cloud, I know you miss Aeris-"  
  
Here it comes...  
  
"-but you cannot mourn forever. You are sliding downhill, Cloud. I mean, when was the  
last time  
you smiled?"  
  
The last time I smiled? Or does she mean the last time I pasted a smile on my face for the  
sake  
of my friends?  
  
I would have asked her that, but I didn't care to explain myself.]   
  
Night is day and day is night again  
And all that's eating bites with toothy grins  
The pages of my memory torn in twain  
Where reconstructing lies could not contain  
  
  
[ One would think that death would have been filled with more torture and agony. No,  
they simply  
put me in this void of the dead.  
Quite interesting.  
  
Death isn't what I had expected. I had expected it to be long and painful, but it wasn't.  
  
I knew Jenova would never win.  
She had assumed she was such an all powerful being, or  
some untouchable goddess, but she was wrong, ne?  
  
She also thought she could use me, but she was wrong again.  
If she had ever thought I would kill Cloud, she was sadly mistaken.  
  
Jenova might have been able to control my body, but that was all.  
I would have rather died than hurt Cloud anymore.  
  
Which is exactly what I did.  
  
And it was worth it. ]   
  
  
This is the way, is the way  
I feel your spaces now  
It's the way, it's the way  
Cause all that's been left for me  
Is to fight to fill these empty spaces  
  
  
[ I could hear them talking from where I stood outside. Tifa had used my name a couple of  
times,  
but I wasn't sure if their entire conversation was about me.  
  
It really wouldn't have mattered to me anyway. My mind was far away.   
I let my eyes rest on the sky, almost irritated by the stars.  
  
They could shine so brightly, yet I felt as if my brightness had faded away a long time ago.  
But basking in sorrow is not my idea of a life.  
  
Even if Jenova and Hojo are dead, there is no doubt in my mind that there will, some day,  
be  
another war.  
  
And, of course, my friends are all sure that 'good' will always triumph.  
  
I suppose all I live for anymore is to fight. There isn't any other reason, beyond my friends.  
  
Yet all my nights of restless slumber are filled with images of Sephiroth, my one-winged  
angel..]  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
The song, "Empty Spaces", belongs to Fuel. Final Fantasy belongs to Squaresoft.  
  



End file.
